Summaries
Hi girls! You came! So basically this is an outline of what I proposed to mari*. After some long and hard searching i think i've come up with a solution. sorry, i've also been away for a couple of days, as its lunar new year over here :) Ha, it looks long, but its just detailed, and I try to explain how it will works. I won't take more than 5 mins. Okay so I've come up with a two-fold solution. Let me list & explain them. Please also feel free to tell me what you think and what we can do about it: 1) Upload videos to tudou .com instead. This is a video website based in China, and basically they're pretty lax about infringement laws. Its extremely popular, and the Chinese government basically has given them a room to do this without much penalty. Its all in Chinese, but there is where I can help you, as I know Chinese... But for now I can direct you to this Google translate link. You can still use english/italian words to name & tag your videos. And I doubt media set would find it ;) It would not be hard to find if we write down all the channels, and link them, etc. This could be the other "youtube"-like site, used in as well as another one I mentioned in the last message I sent you.. 2) Stream our own videos, anonymously. It can be accessed by anyone, anytime, with the files still safe. I can handle most of the tech stuff (even though I not the most tech savvy - anyone work in IT here?)... but it will take a little longer than tudou, about a week or two to get fully set-up. It basically involves 3 parts. - Using this special Flash video player... (Better quality than youtube, includes playlists, captioning, very customizable..) - Uploading the video files. - Embed the videos on a website. The second part, we would need everyone's help to gather the videos and upload them. Using keepvid is nice, but it would be better if we could ask the original author. The files would be stored in a storage pace with passwords and securely. Note that this is just STORAGE, no the viewing part. But you need to store it first to view it, rai?. Its really cheap so I'm not worried about storage cost here. I can handle that. The only thing you would need to do (I hope) is upload the files. And anyone else, with our permission, can have access to them, like people who want to subtitle the files, etc. This and they shouldn't be taken down, as they are just files at this point. The third and final part is the most important. VIEWING them. We can stream them on a website. You (or anyone you want to) will have access to simply link to the videos. It'll be just like embedding a youtube video, so not difficult at all. The only thing here is I discovered, the easiest way to do this is to actually get a website. If we use blogspot or wordpress (like BLAHBLAH.blogspot.com) there is the chance they will shut the blog down, and the whole thing would start all over again :( This is to avoid all that. So I think the only way forward is to purchase a domain... I was thinking either VivailSogno.com or GuardailSogno.com (I'm leaning towards to the first one) - also i don't speak italian so sorry if i got it wrong :P I think this is the best and most long-term option, as there is no chance of it being taken down by a company. And there is a chance to use the website for other things as well. But, to do this I would need to buy the website name. Once I do that, we can start embedding/putting the videos on to the website. And it will be there as long as the website is hosted. And the website can grow too... We can put other things up there as well, not just videos. Chats or whatever, its all okay. The only thing is I need to pay for hosting.. its still not to much money, but I can imagine it will add up over time. I'd like for someway to get donations, maybe through PayPal? So this is where I asked mari* if she could you ask the girls on your facebook group and i'll ask the girls on AE. ahem. And any money that comes in will 100% go to the website fees. 1 year costs ~€45, which is okay, but if there is more for +++++ years, then its great! I don't have to worry every year (and we want this to be up.. for a long time, per sempre! :) Every single penny will go to the site. We can do either, or both. Personally, I'm partial to both... with tudou being the short term solution, because we don't know what will happen, and our own site being the longer term solution (but there is some cost involved)... but hey, no worries. I'm fine with either =^.^= and let me know what you think is good. Best & Keep Dreaming, -aftermilk Technical stuff *If anyone is interested in the technical stuff, I was basically looking using Amazon AWS with JW player. Then embedding them on the/a site. Their storage prices seem very competitive, although I am unsure about streaming costs, it looks very reasonable. I'm sure these may eventually fall over time (as less videos are watched). *Instead of a site, I tried to look for direct streaming options straight from Amazon (into this wiki),to avoid purchasing a domain. but there wasn't much info out there.. not many people seem to want to do it, and from what i did find, I basically needed to know web code. which i do not (minor). if anyone does... *It would be great if we could use HTML 5 right away, but this will do until hopefully JW implements HMTL 5 version. I would hate to have to change the links again, unless there is some easier way to do it (which I'm sure there is with more tech savvy people). *I think the links would have to be static urls, but hidden somehow from the S3 source... "ghosted", is that what they say? Is it hidden already? *Flow player is the other option, but I just wanted to keep it simple as amazon seems to have an integrated solution with JW. * The tricky part will be figuring out a friendly and easy way to present the content. Pages would have to be like "recently uploaded", lists by title. It would great if the title list could be dynamic, but I have no clue how to do that. Also would there be dedicated pages per video? I guess then it would just be like a blog post. Commenting would need to be allowed underneath. I'm thinking about the Wordpress platform to present this. I don't know of much else, and it seems to be as simple or as complex (deep) as one can make it work for you. Also, that it looks like its here to stay. How does WP sound?